stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
258: Sample
Sample, A.K.A. Experiment 258, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to annoy enemies by looping random sounds he hears using his nose as a microphone and his ears as speakers. His one true place is providing backbeats for an originally rhythm-less musical group. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Was in the rescue mission for "Snafu." Appearance Sample is a bright orange koala/cat-like experiment with a wide mouth, a big round oval-shaped nose with purple and dark pink stripes which functions as a microphone, stubby soft paws, pointed fingers, short, stumpy legs, fluffy stomach, hourglass-shaped markings on his legs, black pupil-less eyes, and big round ears resembling speakers. He stands 3 feet 6 inches tall and weighs 85 lbs. Special Abilities Sample can record any sound he hears and play it through his mouth and ears with other recorded sounds in loops and backbeats. He can also climb walls. He has used the ability to use his speakers to launch out yellow rings of dust that make people dance uncontrollably, but has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. He copies voices from Lilo, Stitch and experiments. Weaknesses He does not stop making noise that can come from no other source, therefore completely giving away his location to everyone, and makes it almost impossible for him, along with everyone with him, to stay hidden. Also, if his sound blasts are deflected back at him, it reverses his uncontrollable dancing effects. Stitch! Sample appeared in an episode of Stitch! where Hamsterviel modified him to use his rhythmns to cause people to dance uncontrollably. It is shown that he can now also speak perfect English. He is defeated when Yuna and Stitch use an umbrella to repel Sample's sound blasts back at him. Gallery 3453452.jpg|Sample's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-14h21m37s13.png 0697858.jpg 1313324.jpg 474745757.jpg 78585686.jpg 121253535.jpg 6364626.jpg 53445533.jpg 34372237.jpg 9534634.jpg 444646464.jpg 176566665.jpg 544577.jpg 757869799.jpg|Rapper Sample Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h48m08s224.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h35m11s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png sample_line.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h42m08s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h38m54s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-14h00m14s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h43m04s223.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h40m57s104.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h45m47s243.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h29m58s189.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-30-20h30m42s30.png|Sample being tricked by Snafu vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h34m33s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h21m39s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h18m22s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h11m27s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 29.01.13 20-14-52.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-07-14h22m35s102.png 627 and 624.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-07-37.jpg|Sample in Stitch! anime screenCapture 04.02.13 11-10-25.jpg 258anime1.png 258anime2.png|Sample making others dance uncontrollably screenCapture 04.02.13 11-15-24.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-18-12.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-17-35.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-20-03.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-19-25.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-20-31.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-03-30.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-04-06.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-04-43.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-06-00.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-06-49.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-07-42.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-11-08.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-11-43.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-14-04.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-14-50.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-49-03.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-49-44.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-50-17.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-50-46.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-12.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-31.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-59-41.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-12-49.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-16-09.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-17-50.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-07.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-31.jpg panes43.jpg Screencapture 23452.jpg Screencapture 236246.jpg Screencapture 453344.jpg Screencapture 2353666.jpg Screencapture 3353535.jpg Screencapture 04434344.jpg Screencapture 9475757.jpg Screencapture 15533636.jpg Screencapture 34735858.jpg Screencapture 36568568.jpg Screencapture 83223232.jpg Screencapture 83646436.jpg Screencapture 98856868.jpg Screencapture 754743643.jpg Trivia *Sample appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Sample's pod color is white. *Sample is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 258 Primary function: Sonic annoyance. Drives people mad by sampling sounds and repeating them in an endless, grating rhythm". Category:Experiments Category:Males